I Want To Live
by midnite cherry blossomz
Summary: Diagnosed with cancer, Syaoran welcomes death. Enter Sakura and her rays of sunshine, and suddenly, maybe Syaoran doesn't want to die just yet...
1. Room 45

**This is just a really off story…um, well…please be nice! Just keep reading! Any ideas pop in your head, then just please leave them with me! **

**Oh ya, CCS iSN'T MiNE! **

**I Want To Live**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura was, for one, very surprised to encounter a metal tray fly out of a nearby room. She narrowly avoided getting beamed by one. A few more objects flew out, chasing out a poor dark-haired doctor. He danced around, desperately trying to dodge the objects being hurled at him. Finally a tray hit him square in the head, knocking him to the ground.

Her mouth agape, she slowing walked backwards. "Oookay…" she inched away, pretending nothing happened. She walked back to her brother's room and sat back down in the chair near his bed.

She looked at him sadly. He was sleeping now. "Oh, Touya…" she sighed, reaching over to further tuck him into the covers. The room was filled with comfortable silence until… suddenly her stomach burst into a ferocious growl.

Touya cracked an eye open. She blushed. "Hehe…good afternoon!"

He smiled. "Hey kaijuu…" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Sakura pouted. She wasn't even mad at him for saying that. She was just glad that he was up and talking.

"You sound hungry…how long have you been here anyway? Get out of here! I don't appreciate stomachs growling in my ear while I sleep" he playfully shooed her out of his hospital room.

"Alright, alright!" she walked out the door and headed towards the cafeteria. She passed by the room of which metal flying objects were previously flown out of. _The mess has been cleaned up. _She noted.

The doctor who had been chased out suddenly walked out of the room. "Oh! Excuse me." He apologized as he rammed into Sakura. He brushed his navy hair out of his face.

Sakura smiled. "It's no problem." He smiled back. They stood there for a while until she finally spoke up.

"Sooo…uh, how's your head?" Sakura asked.

"My head?" he was thoroughly bewildered. "Oh." He rubbed the throbbing part of his head. "Did you see all that?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Heh…yah"

"Oh well, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. I'm Hiirigazawa Eriol, doctor of the patient who, uh…threw me out." He put on an embarrassed smile.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. My brother, Touya, is in the room down the hall." She jerked her thumb behind her.

"Aa. May I ask why?" He mentally winced at his question. He knew he was being extremely rude.

Sakura looked downwards. She smiled weakly. "He has a brain tumor."

Eriol offered a sad smile. "I'm so sorry…well, I hope we can become good friends!" he ruffled her auburn hair.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "Well, I gotta go!" she waved as she continued down the hall.

On the way down she spotted a nursery for disabled kids. Her curiosity pricked as she opened the large swinging doors to the room.

She was greeted with a few kids playing or running around and a woman leaning on a desk watching the kids with a soft smile playing on her lips. The woman had long, wavy lavender-gray hair. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with delight as she welcomed the new visitor. "Hi! Can I help you?"

"Ah…uh…um…I was just curious…um do you mind if I look around?" Sakura stammered. She really had no excuse for being there.

"OF COURSE!" the woman clapped her hands in her excitement. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, by the way. I work here with the kids, and sometimes I am a part-time nurse."

"Kinomoto Sakura. Please, call me Sakura!" She acknowledged. She walked around the room and finally squatted between two kids. The little girl seemed to be scolding the little boy sitting with her.

"No more lies! Lying bad!" the girl lectured.

"But chocolate IS doggie doo and sugar mixed together!" **(ew)** he whined back.

"Hey guys." Sakura said, making herself known. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh hey Big Sis'!" the little boy waved. "We just playin'"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura." She introduced herself.

"Can we call you Big Sis'?" the boy asked.

"Sure…why not?"

The little girl finally piped up. "I'm Chiharu! He's Takahashi. He's a bad boy. He tell lies!" she pointed an accusing finger.

Sakura laughed. "Well then why don't we quit arguing for a while? I'm new here! So can you show me around?"

The two immediately brightened up. The each grasped her hand on either side of her and towed her around the room, blabbing explanations and introducing her to the other kids.

Sakura was soon introduced to a little girl named Rika, a teenager named Terada, and

Tomoyo smiled. Sakura quickly became a friend and a 'Big Sis' to them all. The children love her. You'd have to be blind to not see it.

Finally Sakura came back to chat with Tomoyo. She was grinning ear to ear.

"They love you." Tomoyo spoke softly.

"I love them more!" Sakura sighed. She leaned against the counter. "I wish I never had to leave!"

"BIG SIS! COME BACK AND PLAY!" Chiharu bellowed from behind her.

"Coming!" Sakura called back. "Well that's my cue!" she grinned at Tomoyo and turned around to play with the adorable kids once more.

_I wish I never had to leave…_

Tomoyo was severely touched by Sakura's words. She wished Sakura never had to leave either. She loved seeing the toddlers' faces light up with delight as Sakura chased them around the room or tickled them and laughed at all the jokes they shared with her. They absolutely LOVED her and it broke her heart to think that she might never come back and the kids would be totally devastated. Suddenly as she was pondering over the thought her light bulb clicked on **(y'know, like BOING!) **

"Sakura!" she called. She watched Sakura ease herself out of the kids' grip as she explained that she had to leave for a moment, but promised to be right back.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you work here? And you can become a part-time nurse as well like me! You can stay here with the kids and we also need to enroll some new employees. The pay isn't that bad and we can be, like, BESTEST FRIENDS!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly.

Sakura was also ecstatic about the idea. "Yah! And I can stay close to my brother Touya…he's staying here at the hospital…brain tumor…" she answered her new friend's questioning look.

Tomoyo nodded sadly. "I really hope that your brother will get better!" she said as rummaged for some paperwork for Sakura to fill out. She handed them to her as she explained some necessary details. "Just fill out all of these and hand it to the Main Desk up front," she pointed in the direction. "And if they ask, tell them that Daidouji Tomoyo recommended you. Here, I'll sign this little note…" she quickly scribbled something down on the registration sheet. Then she beamed. "Here! Please fill it out ASAP!"

Sakura could only smile with delight as she accepted the papers. "I should really be going now. I'm gonna say good bye to the kids then." She turned around and announced her leave, only to be bombarded with loud moans and wails.

"Don't worry! I'll be coming back here everyday…I promise!" she pinky-promised Chiharu who wasn't so certain about the woman's promise.

As she finally left the nursery despite all the groans coming from inside, she forgot all about her hunger and headed back to her brother's room.

She passed by the room where Doctor Hiirigazawa got thrown out of. _Room 45. _She noticed the room number as she stopped right in front of the doorway. Once again, her curiosity pricked as she stepped inside the room.

It was quite dark inside. The thick, heavy curtains were probably preventing the bright rays from entering the dreary room. A table that was usually used for gifts was bare. It was unusual for her to see. Most occupied rooms were filled with balloons and flowers and cards. This one had nothing.

She immediately felt bad for the person. How sad it is that nobody seems to care. As she rounded the corner to finally see the face of the person…

BAM!

"OW SHIT!" Sakura wailed as she clutched her throbbing head. She doubled over in pain wailing all the while.

A metal tray was apparently hurled at Sakura's head. She glanced up to see the guy staring at her with wide amber eyes. _"Oh geez…at least say SORRY for maliciously beaming a metal thing at my poor innocent face."_

"YOU IDIOT!" she snapped as she hurled the tray right back at him.

"Whoa!" the guy fell out of the bed trying to avoid the metal object.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I thought you were the doctor."

"Well even if I WAS the doctor, you shouldn't beam things at him! It's rude!" she rubbed her throbbing head. "And sore." She added.

"You talk about rude, and you threw it right back at me!" he protested.

"Well only 'cuz you threw at me first!" she argued back.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Ya, well you weren't the one who got hit in the face!"

"I know. I'm glad too. I can't let something damage my beautiful face." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Sakura glared. "What are you talking about 'beautiful'? I think a crack in the face can actually do some good for your ugliness!"

The guy looked pointedly at her. "You're no Barbie doll either."

"Not like I'd want to be a plastic anyways," she snapped back,

The guy sighed. "Look I'm sorry. Now is there a reason to WHY you're here?"

Sakura faltered. "Uh….." she smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

The guy gave her a _you-know-you're-weird_ look. He brushed back his chocolate hair. He sighed once more. "You know, while you're here, you might as well fetch me a soda," he waved her off.

Sakura stomped her foot and scowled. "I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN' SERVANT!" she growled. "Get it yourself…" she muttered.

He feigned hurt. "Aw…is that you treat a sickly man? I wonder now…how do you treat your loved one here in this hospital?"

Sakura gasped. "ACK! TOUYA!" she rushed out of the room calling over her shoulder, "BYE DUDE! SEE YOU LATER!"

He looked out the door where that weird girl just ran out. She was some character.

Sakura was stepping into her brother's room when she realized that she didn't even get his name. "Oh darn." She snapped her fingers. "I guess I'll get it later."

Once more seating herself by her brother, she took his hand and started to whisper to him. "I have to go. But I'll be back. I got a job here Touya! Now we can be closer together…" she squeezed his hand reassuringly. Then she turned out of his room.

It seemed like a good idea to catch the guy's name. As she slowly walked down the hall, she mused over what his name might be. Hopefully, it wasn't something dorky. It SO did not match someone as hott as him. She giggled. As she approached the room, she stifled the urge to giggle as she remembered the ghetto name in her music book. "I hope his name isn't Richard Humperdick," she snorted.

"Chelloz!" she sang cheerfully to the dreary room.

The guy sat up abruptly in his bed.

"What's up?" he replied.

"Hey ya, I forgot to catch your name…uh…"

"Syaoran Li." He filled her in.

"Oh! Thanks Li." Sakura beamed. "I'm glad it's not Richard Humperdick…" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Wha-? Oh! Nothing…hehe…"

"Uh ya. Anyways, you may call me Syaoran if you like."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

Syaoran looked at her expectantly.

"What!"

"I think you forgot to give me your name."

"OH! Yes…um, SORRY! Well…uh, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Please call me Sakura!" she stuck out her hand and shook his hand vigorously.

"Sakura…I like that name. Where I come from you'd be called Ying Fa," he informed her.

"Oh, so you're from China?" she asked, absolutely fascinated. Her eyes shone with glee.

Syaoran grinned. "Ya. So my name is actually Xiao Lang."

The rest of the time Syaoran continued to trade stories about his childhood in China, until the grouchy nurse shooed her out of the room.

"Bye Syaoran! I'll see you tomorrow." She waved enthusiastically back at him.

He waved back.

He watched the door close on her shining face.

All the light seemed to drain from the room. Everything was dark. And lonely. He hated being left alone in the dark. He immediately missed the bubbly girl. For that one moment she made him feel alive again.

It was fun to have someone to tease again.

He hoped to see her again soon. His thoughts drifted over to the memories they just shared as he soon fell into a soothing sleep.


	2. Free

**Hey y'allz! This is a long chapter just for you! It might seem like I'm rushing things, but remember, this is only the beginning…;)**

**I want to thank all my reviewers for the previous chapter! You made me dance and scream with joy because you gave it a chance…THANKZ SO MUCH!**

**Pinaygrrl : My first reviewer! THANK YOU! I was so surprised because as soon as I put up my story and refreshed the page, BAM! There you were!**

**xiao34 : Thanks dude. I'm gonna add dude to all of MY sentences dude! I'm glad I have good grammar dude. If I have a mistake, please correct me dude. I know how irritating it can be to read wrong grammar dude. Reading is good for my brain too dude. Keep reading dude!**

**chibiNeko192 : ACK! Did I rush things too much? OMG I was just too excited to write everything I think I DID rush it…AHH…wellz…thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope this chapter is even better!**

**dbzgtfan2004 : Aww, I hope it wasn't TOO sad…and yes power to Sakura and Syaoran forever! raises fist. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**Tinaptran : Lolz, I guess Sakura is the outgoing type, huh? Well, I didn't know if I should have made her shy and quiet or just outspoken and fun. Fun is easier to write, so ya! Here's more Sakura for you!**

**genki-cherryblossomz: VIVI! THERE YOU ARE! Wow! You actually read my story! Thanks!**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca : I updated! Here's the chapter! Sorry it took so long…but my mind has no inspiration what-so-ever. So if this is the most boring chapter to ever be written, have mercy and say, "Oh hey, she's just brain-dead at the moment. Perhaps another time it'll be exciting." Thanks so much for your review! **

**OK Y'ALLZ! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I DON'T OWN CCS!**

**Chapter 2**

**Free**

"HOLA!" Sakura flounced into the room.

He smiled.

"I have something fooooorrrr YOU!" she sang, and whipped out a card.

_Dearest Syaoran,_

_Hope you get better…WAY fast! (hope you stop throwing stuff at people too…)_

_Much Love, Sakura_

He read it aloud and grinned.

"I wrote it myself," she announced proudly.

"Ah. I never would have guessed."

She waved as she started out the door. "Well, gotta go! I have to work real fast. Be right back!"

"WAIT!" he called out. She turned around.

"Thanks."

She flashed him her ultra mega-watt smile. "No problemo!" And finally walked out the door.

"BIG SIS!" the room echoed with excited shouts.

"Hi you guys!" she waved and sat down. "I have a story for you!"

The kids immediately gathered around.

"Well, I have a friend who is staying here at this hospital. He's sick. Do you want to make get-well cards for him?"

They cheered. "YAH!" They grabbed sheets of paper, crayons, markers, and glittery stuff, and got down to work.

Sakura could tell they were having fun. They were scribbling stuff here…gluing things there…

Half an hour later, everyone was satisfied with their finished products. Proud of their cards, they handed it in to Sakura who announced that she had to leave once more to visit her sick friend again.

"Bye bye Big Sis…" Everyone waved their farewells as she waved back

Back in Room 45, Sakura presented Syaoran with all his Get-Well cards.

Syaoran grinned. "This is great!" He began reading them aloud.

"_Hope you get gooder real fast!"_

"_Be un-sick!"_

"_Get better and take care!"_

_"Did you know that people got sick cuz furry demons got stuffed up their nose and began to eat away their life from the inside out?"_

Syaoran laughed. "These kids are great. How do you know them?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I work here at that Children's Care thingy…and as a part-time nurse…" She trailed off.

"Really now." He realized that she forgets to tell him a lot of things…like her name, and now her job…

"Ya. So it's pretty cool now, I can visit my brother and you while working!" She sat down and began telling him more stories about herself.

**Later...**

It's been a couple weeks since Sakura and Syaoran first met. They became best of friends, and talked about everything.

"Bonjour!" she greeted. She presented him with a balloon and placed it on the cluttered table. Since the day he received his first card from Sakura, she began to bring in a present everyday she visited, and the once bare table was now cluttered with gifts.

"Move over you fat lard." She nudged him over so she could sit on his bed too. This became a tradition. Every time she came to visit she would sit on his bed next to him.

"You're not the skinniest person alive either Miss." He snorted while moving over.

"I'm not the one lying in bed like 24/7," she retorted.

"I didn't ask to be plopped into this stupid bed," he huffed.

"Why are you here anyways?" she asked cautiously. This has always been a touchy subject. Every time she brought it up, he would act like he didn't hear her, or he'd just change the subject.

But she remembered that day…where she came so close to being acquired with his reasons…

_"Hiya!" Sakura skipped into the room, and laid a bunch of peonies on the table._

_He frowned._

"_What?" she frowned back. She thought peonies were his favorite flowers! …Or was it sakuras…? …Or roses? Sunflowers? Hell, she didn't know! He could like weeds for all she cared…_

"_It's nothing."_

_She flopped onto his bed. "Tell me now or else…no more visits…meaning no more presents!" she threatened._

_He sighed. "It's nothing. I just had to take some stupid medicine."_

_She snorted. "Is that it? Well, uh DUH! You're not in a hospital to smell the flowers. You're here to get better, which includes taking medicine."_

_Syaoran folded his arms. "Well you don't understand."_

"_I know I don't. And I want to. If you just let me…" she prodded._

_He turned away. "No."_

"_Then let me ask you this: What are you doing here?"_

_He looked at her. "I don't know."_

"_What, would you rather die?" she asked sarcastically._

"_Yes."_

"_Haha, ya, very funny. No, seriously, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm serious Sakura! I'd rather die then live this stupid life! It's pointless to live with heavy regrets glued to your shoulders!" he hissed._

_Taken aback, she stared at him with wide eyes. "Syaoran…please tell me…what is it that's bothering you so much?"_

"…"

"_Today, Syaoran." _

_"I…it's just…I made some unwise decisions in the past…I've made some stupid mistakes and…well, it's just that I-"_

_Suddenly that grouchy old nurse bustled in and shooed Sakura out of the room once more._

_Sakura scowled. HOW RUDE! She was so close to obtaining that precious knowledge she longed to have, and then some dumb old nurse had to ruin everything._

_Oh well. Hopefully, there will be another moment that he spills._

"What's on T.V. now?" He reached for the remote.

She sighed. He did it again. Oh well, there will be other times…not…

So they both watched Pokemon in silence and watched Ash kick butt as usual with his best friend Pikachu at his side.

Suddenly Eriol walked in. He looked at the screen. "OH NO! NOT PIKACHU!" he wailed as he watched the little mouse Pokemon get attacked.

Sakura sweat dropped. Syaoran scowled. "What do you want doctor?"

"It's time for your medicine."

Medicine? This is new. She's never seen him take medicine before…Somehow, she didn't think this was going to be a happy moment.

"No," was his reply. She thought he'd say something like that…

"You have to." Eriol urged.

"No. I'd rather die."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that crap again," he said firmly. He looked at Sakura.

"Take your medicine Syaoran."

He looked at her with betrayed eyes. "No!" he whispered.

"Yes…just take it!" She grabbed the shot and began wrestling with him to shoot it into his arm.

"No! Sakura! You don't understa-" But it was too late. He felt the little pinch of the needle prodding into his flesh, and the weird sensation of the fluid rushing into his veins.

"No…I trusted you…" he whispered drowsily. "…I…trusted you…"

"No, Syaoran. You still do! I'm your friend! Syaoran!"

"Get. Out."

"Wha-?"

"JUST GET OUT!" he screamed.

Sakura jerked back as if he had slapped her. "Syaoran…no…"

He violently shook his head and practically had to shove her off the bed.

"Fine," she hissed, and stomped out of the room.

"You too, doctor." He growled.

Eriol didn't have to be told twice. He stalked out and found Sakura sitting tearfully in the lobby area. He sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't take it too hard…he's always like that." He tried to cheer her up.

She shook her head. "I was only trying to help! I mean, I DON'T want him to die! And everyday he is lying in bed, and his clock is slowing slipping away and HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!" she cried frustrated.

"I thought I MEANT something to him! I thought we were friends!"

"You know, we used to be friends." Eriol said quietly.

Sakura looked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ya. BEST friends actually."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know, the usual. We both grew up together, and life took us down our separate paths. Syaoran despises doctors. It's just too bad that his best friend became a doctor…"

"Why is he here anyways?"

"He has cancer."

She gasped as more tears sprung to life. "Can he be cured?"

"Yes, he can. But the problem is, he doesn't _want _to. He's still in those early stages where we could surgically remove the infected tissue. But we can't. He isn't letting us."

"Well, why not? Is it financial issues? Because I could help out as much as possible…and I could raise some money some how, or put together an organization…" she rambled on about the possibilities.

He held up his hand. "It's a personal issue."

She stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's not for me to tell, sorry squirt." He ruffled her hair and walked away. Looking over his shoulder he called back, "Hey, say 'hi' to Tomoyo for me, will ya?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Thanks." He winked and continued off.

Back at the Children's Care, during the kid's naptime, Sakura recountedher story.

Tomoyo listened whole-heartedly. She gasped at the right time, nodded when appropriate and hugged Sakura at the very end. She also had tears in her eyes. "I cry for you," she whispered sadly.

"It's ok." Sakura wiped away her friend's tears. Then she giggled. "And oh ya, that doctor, Eriol Hiirigazawa said 'Hi,'"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REALLY!" she shrieked.

Sakura covered her ears. "TOMOYO! Shut it before you wake them up!" she jerked her heads towards the stirring kids.

Tomoyo flushed. "Sorry…but really!" her voice softened a bit.

"Ya, why?" she looked at her quizzically.

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "He is only the most handsome doctor ever! With the way his eyes always sparkle…and his smile just lights up the whole room…and the way he flips his hair is so SEXY that it drives me crazy! And-"

Sakura clamped a hand over her blabbing mouth. "TOMOYO! We are aiming for a Rated-G in this room!" But she too, was bursting with excitement for her friend.

"Sorry! But ya…I have the biggest crush on that doctor…which is why I even applied for this job. I stalked him here and signed up the second I found out we worked here." She giggled over the memory.

Sakura laughed. "You guys will DEFINITELY hook up one day, you just wait!" Sakura encouraged.

Tomoyo sighed. "I sure hope so…he's soooo hott…" and she became all dreamy again and wandered off into her Eriol world.

"…he knows my name!" Sakura heard her mutter.

"Well, I have to go." Sakura hugged her friend good bye and thanked her again for her support. She waved and walked out the door.

"I have a friend. His name is Syaoran Li. He stays in a room down from yours, Touya." Sakura held her brother's hand as she spoke to him.

"He hates me now though. I thought we were friends. But I think I made a bad choice.

"He said something about that once…making wrong decisions. What does that have anything to do with being sick?

"He's sick Touya. Cancer. But he has a big chance of making it if he just takes his medicine and goes through with the surgery.

"But he wants to die. I know you don't want to die, Touya." Her eyes were flooding with tears again. "But he does. And I care about him just as much as I care about you!"

Touya tried to sit up. "Well then, I'll just go crack some sense into that thick head of his.." he croaked.

Sakura shoved him down. "No! Stay here. This is my problem. I will deal with it…Yes I'm sure." She stated firmly as she read the questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, I better go before the Grouch comes and chases me away again." Sakura stood up and kissed Touya on his cheek. "Bye."

The Grouch was an inside joke that she and Syaoran had made up. Thinking about him made her floodgates open again. She turned away quickly before Touya could see her tears again. …Or else he would rip off all the tubes and IV's attached to him and trudge down to Room 45 to personally whoop Syaoran's ass…

Before she left the hospital, she sneaked towards Syaoran's room.

She cracked the door open a bit. She heard him tossing and turning on his bead. He was muttering frantically, and breathing rapidly. Suddenly he heard him shout her name, and then a glass broke.

She quickly ran out of there before someone came and discovered her there after hearing the big ruckus.

Syaoran was NOT a happy camper.

After kicking everyone out of the room. Everything was dark. His room was dark. He was dark. Even his flowers seem to wilt right that second.

He was angry with himself for missing Sakura. She betrayed him! He thought she understood how he hated taking medicine. He thought a friend would understand his feelings.

A friend? Who was he kidding? He NEVER had any friends. He had long ago dubbed himself an official Loner.

So if she wasn't his friend, why did he have nightmares about her…slipping from his grasp…he was scared for her…he discovered that he was afraid to lose her…

Sweating profusely, he grabbed the nearest object (which just so happens to be a metal tray..) and flung it at a vase holding some flowers.

Then he slipped out of bed and steadied himself as he walked out the door. It's been a while since he's walked long distances. After all, the bathroom is only a few feet away…

For once in a long time, he felt free. A stab of joy lifted his spirits, as he began running towards the nearest exit.

Where he was going, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to leave. He needed to escape.

Suddenly he screeched to a stop as if he ran into a brick wall.

He blushed furiously as he noticed his attire. Here he was running like a maniac showing off to the world his naked ass. How nice.

He quickly stole some of his old clothes, threw it on and sprinted as fast as he could out the door. His breaths came in short gasps and he kept running to who knows where. In all his jumbled thoughts he thought of a main goal:

Find Sakura.

**Well, that's it for now! You know the routine! Please review!**

**midnite cherry blossomz**


End file.
